


women with madness

by ikknowplaces



Series: and then it was written by me [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Gen, Minor Character(s), Tension, crack... kind of???, i really don't know how to tags this, janaya only hinted sadly :(, not viren friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: After Viren took the throne from Ezran, Opeli realized the only way to bring him down: go to Lux Aurea.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: and then it was written by me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931992
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	women with madness

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know how to begin and explain this. okay. so, yesterday i was talking on my tumblr about opeli and khessa and how much they're unfairly hated, and i got some anons, and i started thinking about "what if opeli was khessa's advisor?" because you just know they'd be unstoppable together. and so this little au was born. i got more asks from anons with wonderful ideas so i'm gonna put them all in this series
> 
> this was supposed to have more khessa/opeli vibes but it ended up with just opeli and amaya talking in possibly the funniest conversation i've ever written
> 
> i wanna say, because this is my first non janaya work, and probably my most controversial one- if this isn't your cup of tea, just close the tab. i had a very fun time writing this.
> 
> the title is from "the last great american dynasty" by taylor swift. if you wanna support my works- check out [my carrd](https://queenjanaikofi.carrd.co/#)
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing this!

* * *

Naturally, like all things that required hard work and effort Opeli wouldn't have imagined she needed to put it, this happened because of Viren, and his treacherous scheme. His mission, though he would never share it to anyone besides his daughter who took after his path, was clear. Invading Xadia. 

His hatred towards the elves and dragons came from a deeper source, long before he walked into Katolis' court. From where it grew to consume him like so, Opeli couldn't tell. None of the other human leaders were so intent on hurting Xadia, not even Harrow, not even after Xadia took his wife from him.

Harrow was a king haunted by his actions, and the actions of his father before him, but he was a king who sought peace. Live with a knife at your throat, but never provoke it. It was Viren who had convinced him to march on a grave mission to save two kingdoms from a harsh winter, and it cost Harrow the love of his life, the mother of his children. As if that wasn't enough, years later, it was Viren who caused Harrow to go and slay the King of the Dragons, and destroy his only egg. That cost Harrow his life.

Viren, like all men who had a taste of power and victory, refused to stop there. He used Harrow's seal, the man who saw him as a brother, and claimed himself as the regent of Katolis. Opeli should have called the royal guard at the very moment Viren returned to court, his face grim with failure, and executed him on the steps. 

The last straw was filling Ezran's ears with sweet words full of falsehood, and steal his rightful throne. This was what he wanted, what he had always wanted. If General Amaya hadn't arrived with the news that the princes are alive, Opeli would have laid the crown on top of his ungrateful head, that day. In the end, Viren donned the crown himself, the crown of the king he manipulated and hurt, the crown of his son, as three armies waited outside the gates of the city.

That was enough for Opeli. She removed her white cloak and instead wore a tunic more fitted for a long walk, packed a small bag, and prepared for a journey to a land she never imagined she would step into. 

"The breach has the Sunfire elves surrounding their side, what will you do?" Corvus asked her as she folded a loaf of bread with a cloth. While she was heading east to warn the Queen of the Sunfire elves about Viren, Corvus was meant to ride west, to Duren, and ask for Queen Aanya's help.

"I can only hope to reason with them," Opeli threw the bag over her shoulder, her loose hair tied in a braid. "If not, I will be taken captive."

This was the ridiculous, unexplainable way Viren had pushed her to. She had doubts before making the decision- why did she care about Xadia? Or more specifically, the Sunfire elves who were the most immediate and constant threat to her kingdom? The answer she found was a simple one. The enemy of an enemy was a friend.

The soldiers of Amaya's Batallion looked at her like she lost her mind. Perhaps that was true. She hadn't gone down into the path and lead to the way between the two kingdoms, but Opeli could see the river of lava well and clear, and feel the drops of sweats forming on her forehead. What was more shocking to her, was that word spread Amaya had been captured. Gren told her himself, with pain in his eyes. If Amaya was alive, she would have some company. 

She handed over her horse to the troops of the castle, and two guards went to protect her. Only when faced with the giant pit that cut off the path, Opeli realized what Gren meant when Amaya blew up the Breach. A part of her wasn't surprised. It wasn't easy for a General to give up on their ground of command, but if Amaya saw fit to leave this place, the decision must have been the only one. And Amaya would go down in a spectacular way. 

Despite the pit, that was still a very narrow ledge that was fit for walking, though very slowly. One soldier was ahead of Opeli, the other one behind her. They proceeded slowly, the ledge so small Opeli could only fit one foot at a time, and she hanged on every little rock on the wall by her side. When the soldier ahead of her reached the other side, she stretched her arms for Opeli to take.

The Sunfire soldiers did take her. When she stumbled into their makeshift camp, alone with nothing but a bag hanging from her shoulder, they seemed more rattled than the human soldiers. She raised her hands, showing they were clear, but the elves cuffed her hands and lead her into Xadia with hands on their hilts anyway. 

How difficult was it to spot the largest elven city, that was made of gold, and had a sky-high pillar of pure, neverending light? Opeli guessed she would find out soon. She had known the maps of Xadia better than the back of her hand. As they entered the foreign land, she expected to see wild creatures and magic all over, but all she met was a field of green grass, swaying in the wind, and some thin, mystical birds soaring between the clouds.

As the stronghold of the Sunfire elves came to a view in the middle of a valley, Opeli slowed down her steps, her mouth gaping at how the city radiated. She knew it was big, and made of gold, but imagination and sight were completely different things. The houses and buildings shined so strongly under the sun's light, as if they were meant to blind her. The soldiers pushed her to pick up the pace again.

The next thing Opeli knew was the bag being lifted away from over her face, and she met a throne, solid gold, on top of a six steps dais. A woman was sitting on it, wearing an armored dress, paint decorating her face and a specter in her hand. Everything around her was made of gold too, except for the wall behind the Queen, which was made of glass, showcasing the city below, and the glowing Sunforge.

On the end of the steps stood another woman, with hair like embers twisted into tight locks. She wore a similar crown, albeit smaller, and had a hand on her sword, strapped to her waist. She stared at Opeli with a look sharper than daggers.

Opeli went down on one knee. "Your Radiance, I am Opeli, Cleric of the High Council of Katolis. I came from my kingdom to warn you about a threat that is about to arrive at your gates."

The Queen didn't seem to mind. She scoffed. "You see, sister?" She gazed down at the woman Opeli now assumed was the princess. "You bring one human into the city and now we're overrun with them."

"Is General Amaya alive?" Opeli rose, daring to ask.

"Not for long, with her behavior," the princess said in a dry voice, though Opeli didn't believe her words, for some reason. Relief filled her chest, at least Amaya was still among the living.

The Queen cut short their little conversation. "What threat do you speak of?"

Opeli took a breath, bracing herself. Her words needed to be exact, one that wasn't to the Queen's liking could end up with her death. "A dark mage seized the throne of Katolis from its rightful owner, and he marches with four armies under his command to invade Xadia. You are the first city in his path, and I doubt he will pass by you. You have resources and treasures he cannot dream of, and most important of them all- you have this," she gestured at the Sun Staff with her head. 

The Queen regarded her with cold, narrow eyes. "You believe he means to attack us?"

"I do," Opeli nodded. "He is an ambitious man with great power in his hands, and he lacks boundaries. He will do whatever is necessary to gain more strength."

The Queen broke her gaze from her, and shared a look with her sister, evaluating Opeli's words. Her hand clenched and let go of the specter, and finally, the younger one nodded.

"Let's see if your friend agrees with you," the Queen leaned over, smiling, as if she couldn't wait to discover Opeli was lying.

**━━━━━━━━**

If Opeli hadn't learned Amaya was taken captive, she might have thought she was a guest, who's hands were simply tied. Amaya sat on a fine bed with silk covers of crimson and gold, in a fine room decorated with matching shades, and looked like all but suffering.

Opeli walked to her, not failing to notice the tray by the bed with the remains of a meal and a glass of water. "By the gods, what are you doing here?"

"Got captured," Amaya shrugged, and took another sip of water under a smirk. An interpreter named Kazi stood by her side, repeating Amaya out loud, despite that Opeli knew sign language quite well to manage without an interpreter. The elf was stationed between them to make sure they don't plot something behind the Queen's back, though they looked like the least intimidating person to watch over them. "What are _you_ doing here?" Amaya directed the question at her.

"Viren took the throne," she told her, and Amaya's eyes widened. "He means to invade Xadia."

"Bastard." Amaya brought four of her fingers together towards her forehead.

"Tell me about it," Opeli crossed her hands. She looked around the room, something intimidating in the solidness of the walls. She was much more used to the old bricks in Katolis. "The princess seems quite fond of you."

Amaya leaned back, smiling. " _Really_ fond of me." Kazi seemed to exclude themselves from the conversation. "Do you know she's their General?"

"Really?" Opeli raised her eyebrows. Amaya had told lots of stories whenever she came to the castle, but she never heard of the Sunfire elves' leader before. "Must have been furious when you blew up the Breach."

Amaya nodded, a glint in her eyes that said _you don't know the half of it_. "Threw her sword at the explosives barrel to make it explode."

Opeli hummed. Amaya didn't lack valor, that was certain. "Why are you in a room instead of a prison cell?"

"Call it an improvement of hospitality conditions," she signed, then rested her chin on top of her chained hands.

Opeli stepped towards Amaya until there was no more space between them left, and bent over so they would be eye to eye. "Do me a favor," she whispered, out of habit, and signed close to her body. "Don't sleep with _this_ princess."

Amaya's eyes went wide like she offended her honor. "She took me prisoner and blinded me, the least I can get is some fun." She stood up in protest, but Opeli was already walking away.

**━━━━━━━━**

Thankfully, the Queen and her sister believe her, and Amaya's approval strengthened Opeli's claims. Apparently, Amaya went through some trial to prove she was pure of heart. Opeli truly didn't want to know the details.

When Viren's army marched towards Lux Aurea, with the king himself riding at the front, he was met with an army prepared for battle, rows of rows of Sunfire soldiers with golden armor and swords made of obsidian. The General, Janai, stood in the front line, her Sunforge blade drawn, and Amaya stood by her side, wearing her armor and carrying her shield again. The Sun Staff glimmered in the hands of the royal mage, while Queen Khessa stayed inside the castle.

Even from the distance, Opeli could see the pride in Viren's eyes crumbling. She had donned her white cloak again, as appropriate of a member of the High Council. He saw her clear and well in the sunlight. _Surprise, bitch._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://queenjanai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
